To A Happy Triassic Period
by The Shadow of Nothingness
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. New Years with the Gang! Alternate Universe, All Human. T for mild and infrequent swearing. ONESHOT


To a Happy Triassic Period!

My New Years night didn't go to plan, so I decided I'd do a spin of a bad New Years with the gang. I know the title is technically incorrect information, but so is all of LBT. All human, like most of my LBT stuff.

Cera gets so drunk she can't stand up, Little Foot gets really angry at Cera and storms off, Petrie takes a sip of drink from some stranger, Ducky is generally upset with the night, and Spike cheers her up by setting of a very special firework.

_9:54pm._

That's the time Ducky's watch read. Her green eyes flickered with excitement. It was getting closer and closer to midnight with each hour, each half hour, each minute, _each second_.

It was December 31st, and The Gang had grown up a fair bit, now being nineteen years old, (That's past the legal drinking age here in Australia,) and had been given permission from their parents to come out here, camping on a river for New Years.

It was beautiful here. It was cool in the night air, but the air was warm enough to stay with a jacket or anything in the summer heat. The River was beautiful. It was a hideous green-y-brown, but in the moonlight, its waters turned black and reflective.

Ducky checked her watch again.

_9:55pm._

Only a minute had passed? This was gonna be a long night…

_10:36pm._

The booze had already been dug into, (as it was dug into and half emptied at eight o clock) and Cera and Little Foot were oh so obviously drunk. Cera more so than Little Foot, but they were still pretty smashed.

The were both leaning on each other, giggling like idiots.

"Nah-uh, three-horns never, never, ever, never hang out with loooooooooooooooooooooooooon g-necks!" Cera exclaimed.

"But you're spending New Years with me! And I'm lonely!" Little Foot cried out. Ducky began laughing under her breath. Petrie was laughing as well as he sat down next to Ducky and handed her a glass of lemonade. Ducky looked at Petrie and sniffed her glass. Lemonade, but there was a hint of something else.

"Why do I smell vodka in my lemonade?" she asked, looking at Petrie accusingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Because, Ducky need to loosen up," he said, and Ducky wondered if his bad English was normal or alcohol influenced. Ducky looked back at her cup. Maybe he was right. Maybe she did need to loosen up.

Ducky took a sip of the 'lemonade' and coughed a little at the strong alcohol going down her throat.

_11:34pm._

"Guys," Ducky called out, though no one heard her. "We have about half an hour…" Ducky stopped realising no one was listening. "…left… Till midnight…"

Little Foot and Cera had gotten into some drunken spat, and the two of them were pissed off. Little Foot didn't quit yelling, not even letting Cera get a word in. And then Cera said something.

Ducky hadn't actually wanted to listen to the words they were screaming, so she didn't even know what they were fighting about, or what had made Little Foot storm off the way he did. All Ducky knew was that Little Foot was now somewhere, obviously furious and Cera was here sulking about how he killed her buzz.

_11:43pm._

It had all turned to shit by now. Little Foot was gone, Cera was starting to sober up a bit, but then decided to have more to drink. And Petrie was stumbling back to the campsite from three camps down.

"Hey Ducks, look at this," he said, holding up a glass of something. "Some guy three camps down gave it to me," he said, his words beginning to slur. As soon as Ducky heard this she jumped up and threw the glass out of Petrie's hands.

"You idiot, you do not take drinks from strangers!" she yelled. Petrie shrugged. Ducky set her jaw and counted to ten.

"Just… stay here, do not run around anymore. We already have a missing person, we do not need two."

Petrie nodded and took another big sip of beer… before turning and going to leave again. Ducky groaned and grabbed his waist, dragging him over to a seat and planting him in it.

"Stay!" she ordered. Petrie did as he was told and stayed, only getting up when he needed a drink.

_11:52pm._

Ducky was officially having the worst New Years ever. She was currently sitting on the sand that led to the river. It was eight minutes to midnight and nothing was going right. Cera was having trouble sitting in her chair, Petrie was in a similar position and Little Foot was nowhere to be found.

'Why do I feel I'm forgetting someone?...' Ducky thought to herself. Then she felt someone sit on the beach next to her.

'Spike! How did I forget what was happening to my best friend?' Ducky slapped her forehead before saying hello to Spike.

"How's you're – " Spike began to asked how her night was, but Ducky cut him off.

"Do not even ask. This is the worst New Years I have ever had," Ducky said solemnly. Spike smiled before raising an eyebrow. 'Really? The worst?' his look seemed to say.

Ducky rolled her eyes. "Yes! This is the worst, Spike! I want a different New Years…" she said, close to crying.

Spike didn't say anything, just ran back up the beach and got the fireworks to set up.

"We still have five minutes," Ducky reminded him as she checked her watch. A handful of camps down, someone started their own early countdown and set off a bunch of fireworks.

By the time that show was over, it was New Years. Everyone began to count down from ten, and screamed 'Happy New Year!' except Ducky.

Spike gave Ducky a sideways glance that she didn't notice before lighting the fireworks and running back over to Ducky.

The fireworks went up in the air and exploded, falling back down again. As Ducky watched, she noticed that one green firework exploded in a distinct 'D' before collapsing on itself.

Ducky looked at Spike, who had a big grin on his face. Ducky then looked back to the skied to find a 'U' had been made, the next one a 'C', then 'K' and ended with 'Y'. Spike smiled when he saw Ducky in awe.

"Happy New Year," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Ducky smiled.

"Best one yet," she mused and sat back to watch the fireworks.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, its mushy its cute and it's a ONESHOT!  
Petrie: Ah, the horror!  
Me: Deal with it. I felt bad for my not-so-fast updating of If We Hold On Together, so just for and Angie J Trifid I created a small LBT fic, loosely based on my New Years. Though mine didn't turn out so great in the end. It just stayed bad.**


End file.
